


【AL】Rules of ABC/原初法则

by sisyfreak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: OOC预警！PWP预警！希腊罗马AU！作者没什么文化所以写不出原汁原味的古希腊风，且历史全是瞎编！浪漫属于AL，角色属于托老，OOC与糟糕的文笔属于我
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	【AL】Rules of ABC/原初法则

饲神者：类似于祭司，把属于人类的一切情感作为抵押品，换取和神明沟通的能力，饲神者的选拔一方面取决于血脉，但更为重要的是神明的选择。由于饲神者非常稀有，所以神明为了维持与人世的沟通，还会赠予饲神者永生作为礼物。【实际上就是永远做社畜（x

海浪像是由牧人驱使的羊群，互相推搡着自远而近涌向行进中的航船，继而在撞击船身的瞬间化作破碎的浪花。海水败逃后残留的白色泡沫黏在涂满棕油的船身上，像是海洋待孵的卵。

阿拉贡站在甲板上，风把海洋的咸腥气味编织进了他的黑发，令这个战无不胜的征服者生出几分厌烦。阳光击打着他的胸膛，随后化作蜜色的汗水，顺着肌肉的纹理，隐没在盔甲与棉麻外褂相贴的缝隙里。

航行的终点触手可及，海平面的尽头已经显露出星点的灰白色建筑，但若不去仔细分辨，便只觉得它们几乎要和海雾融为一体。

巴特农神庙、雅典娜神像，或是其他由大理石雕成的恢弘而优雅的建筑。阿拉贡心里有数，海的另一头是他早已征服的城邦，城市里袅袅升起的不是归家之人的炊烟，而是战争和战败者燃烧的灵魂。

但也仅是到此为止。

战争在两日前就已划上了句号。如今阿拉贡麾下的军队控制着这座城邦的要塞和港口，近处几个实力稍逊的城邦震慑于罗马军队的强大，在雅典战败的第二日便遣人送来了降书。

他们曾经是这片海洋的霸主。阿拉贡望着深蓝色的海面，他们曾经从这里起航，朝我来时的方向派遣千军万马，铁蹄和诡计穿透了封闭的城墙，用希腊人的木马和特洛伊人的高傲击溃了那座不可征服的城市。然而胜者自胜，败的一方却开启了另一个故事。

不可征服。阿拉贡垂首自忖，世上没有什么是不可征服。

阿拉贡的军队、马蹄和长剑踏破了一座又一座城邦的防卫，每一个自认桀骜的统治者都向他低下头颅，心甘情愿地俯首称臣。

 ** _人_** 已站在我的脚下。

阿拉贡侧了侧身子，脚尖朝向了西方。这是他的祖先曾经航行朝拜的道路，而他今日驱船来此，只为占有和征服。人已站在我脚下，则神亦然。

*

赫耳墨斯为希腊与奥林匹斯山作媒，牵系着人与神的联络。若非白色大理石砌成的柱身上留存着火焰与利刃的痕迹，初次觐见帕特农神庙的罗马士兵们几乎以为它是由玉石雕就。然而被战争蹂躏的周遭事物将这座神殿推入凡尘，因枯黑的橄榄树匍匐在熏黑的石阶前，火舌仍在树芯中跳跃。

阿拉贡握紧缰绳，勒停马蹄，猩红的大氅掠过马鞍与嚼头。他同他的士兵们一块儿站在这座恢弘的建筑面前，却把目光停留在那株凄惨的树木上。他俯下身来，用手掌抚摸着温热的焦黑枝干。此处燃烧着的是曾经蓬勃、现已失去的一个生命——以及一个约定。

侍奉神明的信徒不惧时光。光阴只会如行歌的快板一般从他们指尖流过，除了待人传颂的史诗之外不剩分毫杂质。这个传说在希腊人之间口耳相传，成就了他们对合一和救赎的祈愿。

阿拉贡踏上了纯白的石阶——他已征服了太多土地，脚下的这一块仿佛不值一提。但他的脚步轻而谨慎，像是盗火的普罗米修斯举起木本茴香最细弱的一枝，又像是踏着俄耳甫斯无法回首的琴声；他抬首四望，眼前除了亮洁的纯白以外一无他物。

他甫一迈入神庙，如雾的哀歌便将他围绕，逼着他不由自主地前行。满怀哀切的歌声使得洁白的石壁染上了俗世的灰白与色彩，阿拉贡沉默地凝视着一块又一块石砖，竟在它们之间瞥见了蓝与金的倩影。

"莱戈拉斯，"他低声唤道，随即又向前疾走两步，"莱戈拉斯！"

透过薄纱，他望见模糊的浅金色，那颜色伴随着长袍的窸窣声愈发清晰；阿拉贡撩开潮湿的白纱，随后坠入一片蔚蓝深海。

他凝视着面前人的面庞，他的双眼不再如从前一般充盈着纯粹的快乐，他的双颊不再泛着往日里生机勃勃的微红。他的双唇，阿拉贡垂下视线，仍如初见时一样娇嫩细腻，却再不会露出欣然笑意。

侍奉神明的信徒不惧时光。希腊人的谚语如鬼魅般浮现在阿拉贡的脑海里，令这个无畏的君王因恐惧而紧缩心脏。眼前的青年与十年前别无二致，除去他已把自己生命中的欢愉掷向捕风捉影般的神谕。

他在为死去的士兵祈祷，为殒落的城市哀悼，却再不会为阿拉贡——敌人、罪犯和亵渎者，他曾经的挚友展露笑容。他眼里的哀伤慑住了阿拉贡的心神，以至于这个征服了海洋与大陆的王者几乎要在这名饲神者身前拜服。

但是阿拉贡只是轻声呢喃着莱戈拉斯的名字，将盘桓于记忆中的诗歌不住倾吐。他握住了莱戈拉斯细窄的手腕，像是溺水者捉住了求生的木筏。

莱戈拉斯朝阿拉贡投去不解又绝望的目光，像是一头误入陷阱的鹿无声地谴责盗猎者的暴行。然而阿拉贡只是安静地握着他的手，破了口子的手指不住地摩挲着莱戈拉斯的手背，在洁白如玉的肌肤上留下浅色的血痕。

"我已经花了太多时间用梦境勾勒你的模样，"阿拉贡仔细地用眼神描摹莱戈拉斯暴露在外的每一寸肌肤，"然而在真实之中，我仍为你倾倒。"

莱戈拉斯眨了眨眼，像是在打量世间最令人困惑的难题。他蜷起手指，试图确定面前的男人存在于现实而非幻境。

"我不理解，"莱戈拉斯的眼里充满哀愁，"你曾经与我们一起，如今的选择却和初衷背道而驰。"

"我从来不是你们中的一员，"阿拉贡握住莱戈拉斯发颤的肩膀，"我是质子，是凡人，是背叛和杀戮，亦是爱恋与欢愉。"他小心翼翼地用手指触碰着祭司的脸庞，将垂落的浅金色发丝绾回他的耳后，"而你，莱戈拉斯，你是纯粹，是被献祀的永生，是虚无缥缈的美与欲。我离你愈远，愈是想要拥抱你和亲吻你，愈是被渎神的性欲驱使。"

他侧过脸，将一个轻柔的吻落在莱戈拉斯的唇尖。来自另一个生命的温度令莱戈拉斯轻轻战栗，他无措地睁大眼睛，僵立在原地。

直到阿拉贡离开他的双唇，莱戈拉斯才重新找回了自己的呼吸。他怔怔望着面前的王者，仍不知所措地喃喃："埃斯特尔，我不明白......我怀想你，可到头来得到的却是一场噩梦。"

"你知道得太多，却明白得太迟，"阿拉贡将莱戈拉斯紧紧搂在怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的耳廓，"而我则恰好相反。"

*

埃斯特尔。阿拉贡已有十年不曾听过他人用这个名字呼唤自己。埃斯特尔，这个名字对于阿拉贡而言意味着飘零的希望和忍辱负重，亦是密不可宣的爱恋与痴望。

"你的身体里流淌着饲神者的血液，虽然稀薄，但仍显珍贵。"

阿拉贡甫一踏入雅典的领土，便寄居在埃尔隆德的屋檐下。这位长者是这片大陆最为古老的饲神者之一，在权力的纷争和角斗中他始终将全部的信仰寄托于上天的启示，他见过太多城邦的兴衰，却始终相信凡人的品格与神性。

就连时间也会在饲神者面前绕道而行，因此千百年的阅历并未改变埃尔隆德的容颜，只是将他的目光打磨尖锐，仿佛能够看穿每一个人的心思。

为了保护遭到驱逐的阿拉贡，埃尔隆德为他取了新名字，并将他安置在饲神者们的住处。他肯定阿拉贡血统的高贵大概是为了寻找一个保护这名少年的借口，只因阿拉贡明白自己从未对神明产生任何向往。

他从未想望任何神迹，直到他在密林之间偶遇尚未继任饲神者一职的莱戈拉斯。他望见他，在葱茏浓郁的幽暗密林里，在明黄与黛绿交相辉映的树影下，在年幼的野鹿和温吞的长毛兔的簇拥中，在凋零的落花和萦绕的薄雾里。

若不是觉察到入侵者的莱戈拉斯主动朝阿拉贡走来，尚成年的罗马质子几乎以为自己跌入了某位女巫织就的幻梦里。

"你一定是埃尔隆德大师提过的埃斯特尔，"莱戈拉斯的脸上洋溢着笑容，"我从未在此处见到过外来者，想必你一定接受过埃尔隆德的祝福。"

是的，那是自然，阿拉贡胡乱想着，如果他往我肚子里灌的那碗冷水就算是他的祝福。

莱戈拉斯对阿拉贡的沉默回报以理解之情，他好奇地盯着这名外来者，道："我从未见过与我一般年纪的人类。"

"人类，"阿拉贡像是终于找回了自己的嗓音，"我也没想到竟能在此处找到同类。"

"至少现在是，"莱戈拉斯轻轻抚摸着身旁的幼鹿，"但很快我便要接任父亲的职位，如今他因山与海的召唤而夜夜难眠，他终将卸下重担，远赴西方。"

"你并非唯一的候补，"阿拉贡声音发涩，"饲神者们如今并不缺少后裔。"

"但我已听见神明的呼唤，召我抚下尘衣，聆听神意。"

"你将丢弃的并非尘衣，"阿拉贡不由自主地抓住莱戈拉斯的手，"那是造物者的馈礼。你将换得的亦非祝福，而是可怖的诅咒。"

"即使如此，我的朋友，"莱戈拉斯将另一只手搭在阿拉贡冰凉的指尖上，"我亦以我身受之。"

随后他向阿拉贡露出了一个微笑。

*

那是阿拉贡记忆里最初也是最难忘的笑容。彼时莱戈拉斯的双眸尚不似海洋一般晦涩难明，而是如同朗日晴空下的大泽，闪着粼粼波光，荡漾着明亮的生机。他偶尔会如稚子一般陷入自我的沉思，但从不会被茫然和苍白俘获。

此时的莱戈拉斯却困惑地皱着眉头，因方才热切的吻而不住喘息；然而他只是收紧了附在阿拉贡胸前的手指，脸上满是不解。

"我不明白，埃斯特尔，你的侵略与神明告予我的完全不同。为何你不持兵刃、未戮鲜血？"莱戈拉斯呢喃着，"你拥抱着我，我却感知不到任何的温暖。在我的记忆里你的怀抱不应如此，鲜血和你的掌心都应是滚烫的。我记得你曾抚摸过我的脸庞，但那不应是方才那般如残风般无力。"

"我和我的心从未改变，"阿拉贡轻啄莱戈拉斯的双唇，"是你的神明替你裹上了隔绝尘世的斗篷，而我要将这不公的褫夺从你身上剥除。"

莱戈拉斯慌乱地抓紧阿拉贡的衣襟，垂首摇头拒绝："我以身饲神，是为变混沌为有序。"

然而阿拉贡将手掌探入莱戈拉斯松垮的长袍里，抚摸着他光洁的后背，将懵懂的饲神者推向自己的怀抱。

"神的意志早已崩塌，"他在莱戈拉斯的耳畔轻声细语地说，"而人性永存。"

*

直到阿拉贡将亲吻落在莱戈拉斯的颈间，他才终于惊呼出声。他分明感受不到阿拉贡的体温，却觉得那细碎的吻要穿透自己的皮肤，沿着神经一路将异样的颤栗递送进心脏。那吻像是从干旱的山顶席卷而下的焚风，令接纳的莱戈拉斯口干舌燥。他不由自主地吞咽唾液，却因此更吸引了阿拉贡对他的双唇的追逐。

在莱戈拉斯近乎窒息的喘息中，阿拉贡终于仁慈地放松了侵略的吻，转而吮吸着莱戈拉斯的耳垂。

"若你敢于聆听神谕，"阿拉贡低沉的嗓音混杂着呼吸声，如山洪般涌进莱戈拉斯的脑海，"那你亦需品鉴凡人的欲念。"

莱戈拉斯被阿拉贡的亲吻弄得喘不过气来，更别提整理思绪和弄清阿拉贡眼中的意味。他隐约发现自己的皮肤已经开始由于热的触碰和冷的空气而瑟缩，一些恍惚的情绪从阿拉贡的指尖传递进他的身体里。他的神袍被脱下，然而待他回神细看，他却并非赤身裸体。

"我不能，"莱戈拉斯为神知的离去感到恐慌，"埃斯特尔，我不能。"然而他早已不知情地捧住阿拉贡的脸庞，就连这句哀求也是在狂乱的亲吻中泻出的。

"并无不可。神明已经放松了对你的束缚，我会从他们手中将你夺回。"

阿拉贡扯下勉强挂在莱戈拉斯肩头的长袍，几近膜拜一般用鼻尖磨蹭着锁骨凹陷处的浅窝。他张开嘴，在莱戈拉斯平直的锁骨上留下一处齿痕。莱戈拉斯为此倒抽了一口冷气，细微的疼痛钻进了他的脑海里，随之而来的不是恐怖，而是令人迷惑的愉悦。

我正在被 ** _人_** 占有。

这奇异的感受在莱戈拉斯的身体里横冲直撞，当阿拉贡用唇舌覆盖住他浅色的乳尖时，这感受终于化作一声呜咽，颤抖着从他的喉咙里挤了出来。这呻吟如同一个充满魔力的咒令，击破了莱戈拉斯紧绷的精神防护。

他一边低声拒绝一边断断续续地吞吐着呻吟，这些声音像是在记忆之海里鼓吹的号角或擂鼓，在莱戈拉斯身体里激起一阵又一阵波浪；那波浪，裹挟着莱戈拉斯的婉转低吟，冲刷着饲神者包裹自我的坚硬外壳，最终为欲望寻得一道细小却不可忽视的墟隙。

"埃斯特尔。"莱戈拉斯迷离地呼唤着阿拉贡的名字，就像是他的世界里只剩下眼前这名深陷情欲的黑发男子。他的双手紧扣着阿拉贡的上臂，指尖陷进了结实而富有弹性的肌肉里；他连呼吸都在因未知的情欲而颤抖，腰身却本能地迎合着阿拉贡的抚摸与搓揉。

下身的快感给莱戈拉斯带来的冲击不啻于幼时迷失森林的惊惧。如此的欢愉，如此的纵性，如此的极乐，即使从未有人告知莱戈拉斯其中的含义，他也能体会此时耽于性欲的自己是何等的背德与渎神。

Ordo ab chao.

自幼接受的教诲如滚烫的烙铁一般砸进莱戈拉斯的脑海里，痛苦加剧了性欲，性欲发酵着痛苦，他呼唤着埃斯特尔的名字，像是流落荒原的放逐者在暗夜里追寻火光。

他杀死我，却令我如获新生。

莱戈拉斯的泪腺在苦与乐的共同迫击下不堪重负，泪水从他的眼角沁出，如同一夜浓雾凝结而成的晨露。

"勿要以旧称唤我，"阿拉贡沉醉于莱戈拉斯袒露的欲望，"埃斯特尔应该埋藏心间，阿拉贡则是我现世的真名。以我的真名唤我。"他将莱戈拉斯抱在怀里，诱哄着更多的呻吟和呼唤。

"阿拉贡，"莱戈拉斯不堪重负地啜泣了一声，很快便顺从地开口低唤，"阿拉贡。"他的脸颊湿漉漉的，紧紧贴在阿拉贡的肩上。阿拉贡能够清楚地感受到莱格拉斯的金发在两人皮肤间摩挲的触感。那如同鎏金的长发，那恍若群星的双眸。

"若我脱离神饲，"莱戈拉斯轻颤着承受阿拉贡在自己体内的探索，"那你必遭神罚。阿拉贡，背离神明带来的远不止死亡。无序和混沌从此将在你的生命里徘徊。"

"变混沌为有序，他们曾经这般教诲，"阿拉贡将自己的性器深深埋进莱戈拉斯的身体里，"而我却要说'chao ab ordo'，因浪漫绽放自混沌之中。"

变有序为混沌。

这大逆的言辞令莱戈拉斯缩紧了身体，承受交媾的身体内里亦为此将阿拉贡深深痴缠。阿拉贡的性器因此触碰到了莱戈拉斯体内更为隐秘之处，只是轻微的摩擦便令他无法自持地低泣呻吟。快感在酸软的两腿之间耸动，莱戈拉斯不由自主地并紧膝盖，小腿在阿拉贡的腰间顺服地磨蹭。

"你毋需皈依神明，"阿拉贡近乎凶狠地将性器一次又一次撞进莱戈拉斯体内，"你只需皈依自我。" 

自我。性爱。交媾。快感。

性欲折断了莱戈拉斯理智的桅杆，莫须有的泪水从他的眼中溢出，沾湿了散乱的鬓角。

殿中的白纱不再因风拂动，而是如垂坠的霜雪一般宁静地贴附在阿拉贡汗涔涔的后背上。快感摄取了莱戈拉斯最后的神智，他本能地喘息、亲吻，乖顺地躺在阿拉贡的怀里，仍他予取予求。

惊恐。痛苦。欢愉。痴恋。所有的一切尽被冲刷殆尽，只剩下空白——那空白里却混杂着絮絮无穷的思念和自由与释放的光。

并非一无所有。

莱戈拉斯透过薄薄的泪水，凝睇着阿拉贡模糊的身影。他竟如同缀着白纱的神明。

Assure.

那声音在莱戈拉斯的脑内轰鸣作响。他昂起头，轻轻衔着阿拉贡的下唇，将两人再次拽入热烈的亲吻。

Believe.

阿拉贡觉得自己或许会因莱戈拉斯赠予的欢愉窒息而死。他把自己的性器吞得太深，又在每一次拔出时太过恋恋不舍。他那处子的紧致令阿拉贡的心中满是怜惜与爱恋，却也勾起占有与征服的暴虐。

Convert.

喘息、亲吻、交媾。这一切从起初便未变更。莱戈拉斯曲起身子，泪水和汗水将覆盖在他灵魂上的锁融化开来。他已与过去截然不同。

*

合一。

莱戈拉斯不合时宜地想起神与饲神者的共同教诲，将搭在阿拉贡腰上的双腿缠得更紧，于是两人便在快感的海里沉溺到更深处。

合一，他想，和救赎。

FIN.

注：

chao ab ordo ，拉丁语，意为"变混沌为有序"。

Assure, Believe, Convert 为确认宗教信仰的三个条件。

合一（at-one-ment）即为救赎（atonement），这个梗来自丹布朗所著的《失落的秘符》。

以防有人杠，本文虽然用了很多宗教的隐喻和释义，但是没什么别的意思，主要是我乱编的。另，饲神者这个设定为本人原创，如果需要用在其他的同人二次创作或者原创作品上，需要授权。


End file.
